The Queen of Hearts
by Luhlia
Summary: Chapter 3: "There's word spreading about a mutant who is fond of cards. He's a member of a 'Thieves' Guild', goes by the name of Gambit." Please R&R. Genre might change.
1. Imprint

**Disclaimer:** X-Men cannot be mine.

In the span of six weeks this was the sixth murder now. A coincidence at a point or might be a subtle hint if one wants to think.

If this was a clue or link, no one placed much thought of it since the culprit never timed his killings. It was erratic, no pattern to surmise at all.

But this murder case was somehow exceptional as it has managed to draw the attention of both the X – Men and Brotherhood. Surely, both parties only correspond to subjects that relates to mutant problems, especially Magneto.

It was none of Magneto's beautiful business to associate himself in pitiful _Homo sapiens_ matters. Let alone show concern for their death in the hands of a fellow superior.

The killer was a mutant. No doubt at that. The corpse had provided enough evidence for that fact.

When the first murder was reported it had been neglected as another natural ill-mannered mutant behavior. The victim was a nameless person in the crowd anyway. Another scare to the human community added.

Three days after, a mutant was found dead the same way the man had been. Just looking at the body would make anyone deduce it was the same killer. But the fact that this second victim was a mutant had been confusing. They concluded that the culprit might have had a grudge against this one. Case closed. Officials don't have time for petty mutant misunderstandings.

Two days after, a metal forging factory in the midst of a private property area had been burned down. No death has been listed. How this occurrence was related to the murders they would only later find out. Angered employees they had insinuated since no further evidence was found. What else can you see in a place that was burnt to the crisp?

And no, if you think it was Pyro who did that. There was no reason for Magneto to impose such action. The more metal in the world, the more powerful he'd be.

One week later Norman Edwardson, a government official on the Mutant Affairs, was found sprawled lifeless on his lawn. He had the same murderer. This time they had been more alarmed.

The X - Men were distressed due to the fact that this human works for mutant welfare. It would leave more unruly impression of mutants.

Magneto was simply intrigued.

A day after Edwardson's death, the X – Men and Magneto received an identical letter. Indicating an address and time. What surprised them was the list written below.

**Lucas Daughtry**

**Guy Wendell**

**INT Forging Metal Works**

**Norman Edwardson**

Along with the letter came files of mutants that were identified and some that were captured by the MRD.

And of course the lone card that was always left behind at the crime scenes of the murder. The one on the factory must have escaped the hands of the investigators.

The Queen of Hearts.

After reveling on this information some investigators suspects that the culprit might be a woman due to the choice of card. Some say that it could have been dissuading information that the killer must have wanted them to think of.

Either way, they called him or her the Queen of Hearts.

Wolverine did not want to entertain the idea that bucket head had showed up at the area. Every X – Man was there. In which Magneto needn't have to bring his whole army but still ended up having a number of troops that'll pass as one to head on an invasion.

The Brotherhood leader found it more interesting. The Queen of Hearts had given information on both sides of conflicting mutants.

It was a laboratory. Hiding and experimenting captured mutants. Negotiation that was what the X – Men wanted. After all they had the Secretary of Mutant Affairs with them. Diplomacy and peace they say.

Reclaim and destroy was what Magneto imposed.

In the end, the god of metal got what he wanted. Apparently the security didn't want to be hospitable either.

To where the freed mutants want to flee was their own choice. Some went with the X – Men, some with the Brotherhood, and some away they don't know.

There was no conversation afterwards.

Four days after that mission, the highest commanding officer of the MRD was killed on his office by the Queen of Hearts.

One week passed, another mutant was killed.

And now it was a senator.

The corpse was the testimony.

The eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The face screamed shock, fear and death. The body was drained. Malnourishment or anorexia depiction was not even close. It was skin fused to bone. It seemed to have no blood and organs. Everything thinned out.

Energy and life sucked out almost reducing it to dust. _Almost._

The clue was the imprint.

The Queen of Hearts.

A mutant with the power of draining life force. Just like Rogue.

********************************************************

You stumble on the dark hollow hallway.

You guide yourself with the oak wood walls, dragging yourself inside a room in the end of the path.

You wonder around similar to a drunk. Like the hallway the room was dark. You enter a smaller space in the room. You try to reach for something at your left, twisting it water came out. Your hands cupped the water immediately. Scrubbing them with a force enough to make them red, but you don't see it or anything. There was nothing but black.

You splashed water on your face and clenched the edge of the sink.

The sound of running water was drowned out.

You feel the abnormally fast beating of your heart; you can hear it too, pounding in your ears. You think your lungs would explode any minute as your breathing becomes more erratic every second. You feel uncontrollable heat coursing through your veins. Life and energy pulsating in every nerves. Every fiber in your body was screaming.

And then you feel something beckoning you at the back of your mind. At the click of approval in your thoughts every single candle in the bathroom flickered with light. With flame. Wick burning. The smell, the feeling, the sensation, you inhale everything in making you feel sedated but calm.

You notice your reflection in the mirror. Enchanting and prim yet disheveled.

Soulless hooded red eyes stared back at you. You see the face of death.

You see a person that was not you.

Your eyes rolled back. Your vision blurred. And you fell.

Everything that surrounds you returned to pitch black.

It wasn't until later that you find your self lying on the bathroom floor.

**A/N: **Please comment.


	2. Her

**Disclaimer: **X-men do not belong to me.

**A/N: **A couple of swearing because it's Pyro you know.

* * *

_**A few years ago…**_

If someone told him that he would fall for a certain untouchable southern belle runaway who would be his best friend's girlfriend, he would have laughed on that someone's face and torched their hair. Now, he wished that there was some kind of Seer who should have forewarned him of the aforementioned 'damn feelings' for said girl.

You see, he isn't one for sweet things. He isn't into that wuss, cheesy, sappy, emotional crap. He isn't one for clichés, he _freaking_ HATE clichés! And he doesn't believe in that love at first sight bullshit.

He may have paid attention to her on Ms. Monroe's History class the first time she came along but he was just being his Pyro John Allerdyce self brandishing his mightiness. Well, what can he say? He was claimed to be Mutant High's resident bad ass jerk that loves to show off. He's just living up to his title.

Then goody-goody two shoes Bobby obligated himself to be her anchor, and of course he's compelled to come along with the friendship package. It actually went along just fine. She was that afraid, shy, nice Southern girl who gives sweet smiles. It didn't take long though from him and Drake to coax her to loosen up.

And that was when he started to see that passionate side of her. The one that answers back when he teases her, teams up with him to annoy Bobby, join him sneak around after curfew hours, and laugh at his absurd jokes towards students and teachers alike. And most importantly the one that saw him.

It annoyed the hell out of him when he learned that Popsicle boy asked her to be his girlfriend. He wasn't jealous, no way is he! He just doesn't want to be a fucking third wheel! It was all good with the three of them being friends and that prick fucking iceman just had to ruin it. His annoyance, turned to hate then to fury and then to something else he doesn't even know. Still he tags along, making snide comments here and there to piss them but mostly Bobby off.

He watches them as they flirt and whisper sweet nothings to each other. Look lovingly and longingly to each other's eyes. He seriously wants to puke as he sees them do stupid _'romantic'_ things that Drake pulls of. But he still sits there, across from them, watching them with a burning glare enduring this guilty pleasure as he studies her thoroughly.

Swish, flick, swish, flick, swish, flick.

"John, stop it." Bobby frowned at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm not doing anything."

"Stop flicking that thing, it's irritating." His best friend continued pointedly staring at him.

"Can't help it. It's what only keeps me from puking at what I'm seeing." John replied amused. He leaned back at his seat and looked at Rogue. She was glaring at him.

"You-"

"Bobby!"

Whatever Bobby was saying was cut off when Jubilee came in the rec room calling for him.

"Can I borrow that new CD that you bought?" She asked.

Bobby hesitated for a moment and sighed before nodding. He turned to Rogue and kissed her on her hair and muttered an "I won't be long" before heading out to his room with Jubilee. Rogue's eyes followed him as he walked out then turned to John.

"John, what is your problem?" She asked half-curious half-annoyed.

"As far as I know I don't have a problem. Maybe the two of you do have though." He stopped flicking his lighter and concentrated on her. She sighed.

"You keep on insulting me and infuriating us with your rude comments." Her glare intensified.

"I'm not really insulting you. It's not my fault your boyfriend's afraid of touching you and highly unimaginative." John replied nonchalantly as he raised his hand and taps his Zippo to his cheek. Rogue opened her mouth to retort but before she could say a word he beat her to it.

"Seriously Rogue, I'm not afraid of your mutation. The invitation's always open. Think about what I told you." He says with finality as he stood up and walked out the door going to who knows where. She was left gaping like a fish.

* * *

Two days after, Rogue hesitantly knocked on his, _their_ door. She thought over the idea once again and wondered if this was really a good thing to do. She was about to turn away back to her room when the door opened and a smug-looking John Allerdyce met her gaze. He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her in. Apprehensively she walked in setting herself in the middle of the two beds. Rogue looked at her boyfriend's sleeping form warily.

John locked the door and unceremoniously strode towards his bed and sat. He looked at her bored and tapped the space beside him. Rogue obliged uncertainly, the thought of telling him that she changed her mind running in her head.

"Uhm…" She broke the silence.

"Take off your robe." John said flatly.

"What?" She sort of exclaimed more than asked.

"We can't do it properly if you're all covered." He raised his eyebrow. She gulped, but took off the robe cautiously anyway leaving her open with just a dark green night dress. They faced each other.

"So you sayin' that you've got some idea how I could touch…when I'm already practicing with Charles, I mean the Professor…and even Peter with his metal skin can't take it…well-" She was practically rambling so he cut her off.

"You know maybe you should shut up if you don't want to wake your boyfriend up."

She spared a glance to Bobby over her shoulder then looked at John with questioning eyes.

"How do you do it in training then?" He asked.

"Raise your hand."

As he raised his hand palms faced up she traced his forefinger gently with her own. After about five seconds she began to feel the familiar tingle and took her hand away from him.

"That's the longest time I could do." She said remorsefully.

"Maybe you were doing it the wrong way." He said it like as a matter of fact. She was confused.

He scooted closer. She leaned away.

"Relax. You wanna do this or not?" He asked exasperatedly. She just nodded then moved closer to him as their legs touched. It was a good thing that John wore sweats and a long sleeved shirt she mused.

"Now, control your breathing, relax, and be still. Calm yourself." He instructed her as he leaned to her closer that now he's hovering just mere inches over her face. She fidgeted.

"Concentrate Rogue. Close your eyes." Then she obliged.

Rogue closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Inhale, exhale, Inhale, exhale. She repeated it two more times before setting with a more normal paced breathing. She let her muscles relieve of any tension and calmed her self off of any mental stress as her heart beat went its natural rate.

"Now think of anything peaceful. Anything. Concentrate." She felt John's breath over her lips. She could practically taste him. Mint. Cinnamon. Smoke. Not cigarette smoke, it was like…smoke from a blown out candle. And he smelled like forest fire. She instantly felt warm.

Rogue shifted her focus away from the things she noticed about John to peaceful thoughts. She thought about the blue sky, the clouds, the warm breeze, the waves of the ocean, the sand, flower fields…

"Feeling calm now?" He asked her. She nodded.

She felt warm hands slowly caressing her arms. Rogue reveled in the soothing sensation. Then she felt his fingers tracing her eyebrow, it went down her cheek to her chin then on her lips. She heaved a pleased sigh. His thumb lingered there relishing in the softness of her lips while the other continued its strokes on her arm.

Suddenly, she heard Bobby shifted on his bed and groaned. Her eyes opened. She got distracted and lost her focus. Just as abrupt, they both felt the tingle and the pull. She hastily pushed him away by his chest and scooted a good space back herself.

John was as surprised as she was. Although his shocked expression turned into a frown, sending a glare at Bobby's direction then looking back at her. He shook his head and muttered something to himself.

"I- I better go to bed. That was a good improvement though." She stood up, grabbed her robe and walked towards the door awkwardly. She turned around before rotating the knob.

"Thanks John."

"Yeah, whatever." He turned off the small lamp. He raked his hand on his hair as he laid himself comfortable on the bed. "Don't forget to close the door." She saw him close his eyes through the light illuminated by the moon.

"Goodnight Johnny." And before the door clicked close she heard him answer.

"Night."

* * *

Four hours had already passed since Rogue rested herself on the bed but sleep seems to avoid her. Her thoughts seem to go back on what transpired between her and John. It was nothing really, it was just training. John, her friend, was only helping her control her powers. But why does remembering it make her stomach warm and…fuzzy? Perhaps because it was entirely different from what she does with the Professor and Peter.

It was true though, she had such a good improvement. She may have not timed it but she was incredibly sure that her mutation had not triggered for about thirty seconds, might have been for a full minute if she hadn't gotten distracted. It wasn't Bobby's fault. But she couldn't elude the memory that she panicked when she thought that Bobby might wake up and see them doing…what they were doing.

Well, he would just only see his best friend and girlfriend huddled together touching and almost just breaths away from each other. Not a very nice picture to see after a disturbed sleep. However, it wasn't like she was cheating on him. It wouldn't happen again anyway, right?

Then her mind drifted off to the feel and taste of John's breath, his smell, his warm. Rogue wondered how his lips would taste like, would he be hot as fire as opposed to Bobby's coldness. She reprimanded herself to not dwell on such thoughts. John was her friend, Bobby's best friend, and most importantly she was his girlfriend.

She couldn't help but trace her own lips as she fell asleep.

Little did Rogue know that she would seek John's '_help_' for the following nights. That they would move to her room to _avoid disturbing Bobby._ And that their practice might turn to something…

* * *

**A/N: **This was so hard to write. I had difficulty capturing Pyro's character. He's so complex. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Leave comments and suggestions, and expectations(?)

Point out if there's anything wrong in the typo or grammar. I was sleepy during writing this (which is right now). Thank you for those who review!! And again PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU. I need to know what you all think.


	3. Calculate

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say X-men doesn't belong to me?

**A/N:** This is post X2 and we could say that X3 never happened.

* * *

**CaLCuLaTe**

_**Present time…**_

"Apparently Lucas Daughtry wasn't a nameless person in the crowd after all." Scott Summers clasped his hands behind his back as he discussed the new found information regarding the Queen of Hearts case to the team in the Professor's office.

"He is connected to the INT Forging Metal Works. He's a part of the security; with keys, map, and an identification card to grant passage down to the innermost compartments of the factory." He began to shuffle the pile of folders on the desk as he continued. "INT Forging Metal Works' basement contained mutation suppressing collars, unknown anti-mutant invented weapons, and automated anti-mutant robots called Sentinels."

"Guy Wendell has the mutation of invisibility. No permanent occupation, residence or property. A dealer of anything as the sources had put it." Cyclops raised an eyebrow as he read that statement. "No connection to the government or mutant insurgence at all but the smuggling syndicates."

"Norman Edwardson, a Mutant Affairs government official was discovered to be an associate with the laboratory we had recently infiltrated. The files sent by the Queen of Hearts were known to be from him. They were accumulated from the records of cure centers and the MRD."

"Pertaining with the Chief Commanding Officer of the MRD, we all know why the Queen of Hearts would have intent against him."

"Donna Rivers, the second mutant victim has the ability to sense human body heat or life force in particular. Hank is still looking for Senator Pendleton's involvement."

"It's confirmed that the Queen of Hearts isn't a part of the Brotherhood but an individual non-conformist mutant who deliberately moves on his or her own against the government, who also attacked two mutants. We can assume that Queen of Hearts had some sort of transaction or any kind of contact with these two or they might be accomplices of the said culprit. They might have had a disagreement that lead to their deaths or the culprit simply planned to kill them. Knowing or not knowing them." Dr. Grey filled in her deductions.

"_Knowing or not knowing them?_" Kitty Pryde voiced out.

"According to the findings from my further autopsy of the bodies we may presume that the Queen of Hearts has the same ability like Rogue's. Absorbing memories, psyches, life force and powers in case of mutants. If we hold on to that we may presume that the culprit chose these people because of what they know and what they can do." Jean explained.

"It is logical for the information and invisibility. But why the ability of sensing life force?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe, to know how many people were in a place or particularly around the victim?" Rogue supplied. Jean Grey smiled towards her before replying.

"Yes that is probable."

"So, which do we _'hold on to'_?" Logan interjected getting impatient with the entire theory making.

"Yeah, and how likely it is that the mutant in question had the same powers as Rogue?" Jubilee inquired then popped her gum.

"We still need more information before we can draw a plausible conclusion." Jean explained.

"I will use the Cerebro to try to locate a mutant with the same mutation as Rogue. For now you should all take a rest in thinking about this case. You have all been helpful." The Professor dismissed them with a smile.

"Yes. All of you did a wonderful job in helping collecting and filing information regarding this case." Storm ushered the younger members of the X team out the door.

* * *

Callisto strode into Magneto's office without knocking. Both Magneto and Pyro looked at her disapprovingly for interrupting their important discussion. Protocol could wait she thinks since she holds key information to their search. The Brotherhood must work on this immediately before the X-men gets a hand on it. She didn't wait for a confirmation to speak.

"There's word spreading about a mutant who is _fond_ of cards. He's a member of a 'Thieves' Guild', goes by the name of Gambit."

"He?" Pyro asked amused.

"They didn't rule out the possibility that the Queen of Hearts might be a man. I told you, he is fond of cards it might hold a symbolism." Callisto replied arching an eyebrow at him.

"And his mutation is?" Magneto inquired interested.

"The source didn't provide much but he is said to be able to" a pause "blow up things. I will know it the minute I get to the same area as him." She assured.

"So you're saying this could be our guy." Pyro muttered thinking to himself.

"He could or could not be. After all we are dealing with a dangerous mind. The Queen of Hearts will show up when he or she wants to be found. Very well, I think we should pay the man a visit." Magneto smiled grimly.

"So where can we see this Gambit?" Pyro smirked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"He frequents a club called Reaper's Den." Callisto answered with a smile. She knew she really found something genuine.

* * *

Gambit knows when he is in trouble. He wasn't sure if the ability came with his mutation or not. But now, the only thing he was sure of was that he was gonna encounter a BIG time trouble. The way his palms itched now made him know that. Maybe he shouldn't have come to the club tonight. Who was he kidding? He always went to that club every night since he met her. And he would always wonder whether she would come back. He wouldn't risk the chance of not going because he won't be able to forgive himself if he wasn't there when she finally comes.

He knew women were always trouble. But she was different. He wasn't a poet but he couldn't deny the fact that he thought he might be looking at an angel that night. Maybe that's why she hadn't come back and the reason that nobody seems to know her. Because she's an angel who's now back in heaven looking down on his poor soul. He chuckled to himself. He's such a lucky man to bump to an angel, and a fool to think that a very beautiful woman in a club could be an angel. An angel in a club? The idea itself was entirely stupid.

He took a sip of his drink and scanned the place to make sure there was really no sign of her. He felt someone sit beside him at the bar stool and looked at the person. It was a woman with tattoos on her face that runs to her chest. She was wearing leather and a smirk on her lips.

"There is someone who wants to speak to you." She began.

"Not you?" He playfully asked.

"No." She sternly replied. "But I believe you would be more amused to know that he is a man of great importance, who could share a kinship of some sort, _Gambit_." She spoke of his mutant name. At that moment Gambit knew what kind of trouble was coming his way. If he play his cards well he might get a good bargain in this.

"So, where is he?" He asked the woman to lead him to one of the few men that has a higher bounty than his head. She didn't answer him but walked her way through the crowd out of the noisy club. They went to the back street where a sleek black car was parked. The woman opened the door gesturing for him to get in.

He pocketed his hands on his coat and fingered a few cards as he skimmed the vicinity. He entered the car and found he was sitting beside the god of steel himself, Magneto. The woman sat at the front seat beside the driver but the car didn't move.

"Good evening Gambit, pleasant of you to join us." The man greeted him in an elegant British tone. "I'm sure you have met Callisto," He gestured a hand towards the woman then to the driver "and this is Pyro."

"And you are Magneto. That I know of." He couldn't believe that he was face to face with the most feared terrorists right now. Yes, their heads were a bounty that costs more than his. And he doubts that anyone could ever get a hand on that promised money. They wouldn't get caught, never, not alive anyway. One look at these people and you'll know that these kinds die on battlefields, soldiers as you put it.

"So what do I owe to have de Brotherhood pay me a visit?"

Magneto took a card from his pocket and showed it to him. "The Queen of Hearts."

Remy Lebeau simply pursed his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry I took forever to update. I actually wrote a different chapter to post but I decided that this should come first. This is for prompt #27 for the 50 scenes lj community.

I hope I captured things well. Please review. Thanks for everyone who reads this especially to those who took time sharing their thoughts about it. Suggestions, comments and violent reactions are welcome.


End file.
